Fire Won't Melt This Heart
by pseudonimous
Summary: AS OF RIGHT NOW: [Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader] drabbles, one-shots. Some may be angsty, fluffy, or possibly NSFW and shall be tagged accordingly. If you have a request for another character, plotline, or headcanon, comment below!


**BEFORE YOU READ**

[ ] - Fill this blank with your name!

To avoid the [hair color] or [eye color] or [favorite food] specifics, I'll add mainly generalities or make up information to fit the context of the story.

As I am not used to writing [Reader] inserts and the respective pronouns, I'm writing this story from a fem!Reader perspective. If you would like me to change this, please comment and I'll willingly do so.

* * *

 **Midsummer Night**

 _[WARNING!] – Mention of drug use._

* * *

You felt a slight vibration under your pillow as you shifted onto the side of your face, groaning at the insistent buzz that crawled at your half-asleep brain. Groaning, you tugged the duvet covers tighter over your head – your senses telling you that it was a mosquito, nothing more.

It was, however, something more.

Five minutes later, when the dull vibration ceased to send you drifting off, you let out another resigned sigh and groped under your pillow to see what was causing your phone to go off on such a frenzy. You rubbed your eyes, realizing that the reason for the incessant vibrations was because your boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei, was sending you text messages. Kanji by kanji text message.

Annoyed and still half-asleep, you unlocked your phone and proceeded to call him.

"What," you snapped (or attempted to snap) into the phone.

"Can you sneak out right now, [ ]? It's an emergency. I'm right outside your window." Upon the words "emergency", your eyes jolted awake and you began to scramble into your bra and pulled into the nearest pair of shorts.

Grabbing a jacket, you brashly whispered into the line, "I'm coming, Teppei," and gently pulled the window to your room open.

You maneuvered out of your room, legs first, and felt the cool summer air hit your legs. Landing with a soft thump on the grass, you saw the hulking figure of your boyfriend leaning against his old pickup truck. You sprinted the short distance to him, and as you came closer, you realized that there were no visible signs of anxiety or stress that signified that this was an emergency situation. Your boyfriend, frankly, seemed amused at the rate that you were approaching him.

As you neared, you heard him say, "I was thinking it would take you fifteen minutes to get out of here, starting from the time I texted you. Instead, it took only ten."

Confused and slightly angry, you scowled as you leaned against the truck next to him. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought this was an emergency, Teppei."

"Sure it is," he said, angling his tall frame in front of yours. It was his chest, you, and the cold metal of the pickup truck.

Your groggy eyes stared blearily at him and closed contentedly as he leaned in for a soft kiss. "It's always an emergency when I don't get to be in your presence," he whispered.

You felt the cool breeze hit your forehead as he released you, and Teppei swiftly opened the door of the truck for you, like a true gentleman.

There was a soft acoustic tune playing on his radio as you cruised down your neighborhood street, and Teppei made a right turn to head up a highway. "Where are we going?" you asked. The lights from the highway had sufficiently managed to wake you up, especially after his kiss. You glanced at the clock next to the radio and saw that it read 1:46.

"[ ], we're going to the beach," Teppei responded simply.

"You should get some sleep, it's going to be awhile until we get there," he admitted as he reached for your hand that dangled loosely across your lap. Your eyes fluttered drowsily at the passing lights on the road, and you felt his large hand entangle with yours before you drifted off into unconsciousness.

You awoke with the roaring sounds of the crashing waves in your ears, and you groaned into the firm pillow at your left side. Except it wasn't a firm pillow. It was a human being. A human being that was chuckling quietly at you.

Your eyes flicked open and you stared into a pair of deep chocolate-brown eyes.

"It's just you. Oh," you commented, as you recalled your surroundings. "Wait, how did you manage to get me onto the sand?"

"I'm strong," Teppei smirked, as you stared incredulously at the far walk he must've taken. The old pickup truck was parked in the very distance of the beach's empty parking spaces.

"Now tell me why we're here at this hour?" you questioned him again.

"I wanted to have some fun with you once in awhile. Break the routine," Teppei responded, as he reached inside his hoodie pocket, drawing out a ziploc bag.

You leaned in to see the contents of the bag, and your eyes flashed in surprise as you recognized a pipe, a lighter, and several grams of a dark green substance. "Where'd you get this?"

Teppei was never one to, quote: "have fun", in this way. He usually was the designated driver or the man left to take care of anyone too wasted at parties.

He leaned in, as if he were telling me a secret, "From Shun." You scoffed. It was no wonder than Izuki stocked up on these types of things. He usually dropped his funniest puns when he was under the influence.

This time, he was closer as he spoke. "Something wrong, dear? Do you object to having fun this way?" His voice was breathy and warm as he leaned towards your ear, tickling your skin with his stubble.

To his surprise, you threw your head back and giggled. "I'm tired, Teppei. Why do you want to get high for anyways?"

"To get high off your looooove," he slurred, giving a perfect impersonation of Hyuuga whenever he was talking to Riko at one of the celebratory basketball parties.

"Fine," you conceded, after you both shared a good laugh at Hyuuga's drunken antics.

You managed to puff smoke into his face every time you took a hit, and you felt the feeling of a lightweighted joy settle in, as Teppei continued to impersonate the entirety of the Seirin team's drunken antics.

With every hit, you felt the world slowing down, and after awhile, all you could focus on was Teppei's face and the calm roaring of the waves.

"I loooove you," he said, pulling your foreheads close together on the sand.

"You're slurring," you responded, feeling your muscles struggle to conjure up the words; yet, your fingers continued to stroke the stubble on his cheeks.

He chuckled and pulled you tighter, "I still love you."


End file.
